Dongeng
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Karena tidak semua dongeng berakhir bahagia. Finnie. FFC Infantrum: How I Met Your Mother


The Hunger Games hanya milik Suzanne Collins dan saya tidak bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apapun dari beliau

* * *

_**Dongeng**_

**Untuk Infantrum Challenge: How I Met Your Mother**

* * *

**.mata.**

* * *

Aku tak pernah bertemu orang dengan mata sepertiku. _Well, _warna hijau memang tidak asing, tapi banyak orang mengatakan hijau di mataku sangat unik. Hijau terang yang mengingatkan mereka pada buih lautan (sebenarnya itu sedikit berlebihan, mungkin yang mereka maksud adalah hijau ganggang). Bahkan ada yang mengatakan aku mungkin adalah reinkarnasi Poseidon, dewa laut dari mitologi bangsa Yunani ribuan tahun lalu. Entahlah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli, kalau tidak bisa dikatakan tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sampai aku melihat_nya._

Hari itu baru saja dimulai, sekitar jam tiga. Matahari masih jauh terbenam di cakrawala. Sebagai gantinya, awan gelap dan tebal bergulung di angkasa tak jauh dari pantai, ditemani deru angin yang memekakkan telinga, siap mengantarkan hujan yang sebenarnya jarang menyinggahi Distrik 4.

Seperti biasa, aku berada di pasar ikan untuk menunggu para pelaut, termasuk ayahku, pulang. Walaupun disebut pasar ikan, nyatanya tempat itu menjual segala kebutuhan penduduk Distrik 4. Kebetulan aku membawa seekor ikan untuk ditukar dengan gandum sembari menunggu ayah. Mrs. Angstrom, wanita paruh baya yang baik hati biasa bersedia menukar ikanku dengan sekantung gandum.

Aku melihat sekeliling seraya menunggu pria tua di depanku bertransaksi dengan Mrs. Angstrom. Pasar tidak seramai biasanya. Wajar saja, sejak tengah malam badai dikabarkan melanda lautan lepas, tempat sebagian besar warga Distrik 4 menggantungkan hidup. Bagi para penduduk, badai adalah bencana. Selain memutus persediaan makanan mereka karena para pelaut terpaksa menunggu badai reda untuk pulang, badai yang mencapai daratan dapat memorak-porandakan pasar ini. Mungkin karena itu mereka memilih berlindung di rumah yang lebih aman.

Saat tatapanku menghampiri sebuah lapak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, mata hijauku bersirobok dengan hijau yang lain. Hijau yang sama, sebenarnya, namun dimiliki oleh mata yang berbeda. Mata itu besar, jernih, dan dibingkai dengan bulu mata yang cukup lebat. Sangat cantik. Aku terpana. Untuk sesaat aku bahkan lupa alasanku berada di tempat itu.

Aku terus memandang gadis itu. Rambut cokelat gelap semakin menambah kesan misterius dari ekspresinya yang datar. Kutaksir umurnya dua-tiga tahun lebih muda dariku, yang berarti tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Ia tampak sedang bertransaksi dengan Mrs. Bennett, wanita tua yang pelit, ketika ia tiba-tiba memutar kepala dan mata hijaunya bertemu milikku.

Iris yang berwarna sama, hijau yang sama. Aneh, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya, padahal aku sering bermain dengan teman sebayaku. Pandangan kami hanya bertemu sekian detik sebelum ia memalingkan wajah. Dan, pada saat itu, aku mengerti mengapa banyak orang tergila-gila dengan mataku.

Karena aku sendiri tenggelam dalam matanya.

* * *

**.gandum.**

* * *

"Ada badai… Ayah belum pulang…"

Aku hanya mendengar perkataan gadis itu sepotong-sepotong. Tangannya tidak membawa apapun. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa gadis itu berusaha mendapat makanan tanpa sesuatu untuk dibarter? Aneh sekali. Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Ia terlihat datar, masih seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tidak ada raut mengiba, apalagi menangis. Ia terus memohon, seraya menjelaskan bagaimana hebatnya badai di tengah lautan. Aku pun terus memerhatikannya tanpa sadar.

Petir yang menggelegar mengembalikanku ke kesadaran penuh. Badai pasti sudah dekat, terlihat dari para pedagang yang mulai menutup dagangan mereka, juga angin yang semakin menusuk kulit. Gadis itu pun tampak sama kagetnya. Ia kembali memohon pada Mrs. Bennett, kali ini kulihat tatapannya mulai panik. Pasti ia benar-benar tidak memiliki persediaan apapun di rumah untuk makan.

Aku memandang ikan mati di tanganku. Masih segar, karena ayah selalu mengawetkannya dengan es sesegera mungkin. Lagipula, di rumah masih ada beberapa potong ikan dan roti rumput laut. Aku tidak akan mati kalau pulang dengan tangan kosong pagi ini.

"Finnick, Finnick!"

Aku gelagapan, berpaling pada Mrs. Angstrom yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sekitar sepuluh kali. Cepatlah, aku akan tutup sekarang."

Sesaat aku ragu, berpikir keras. Aku memegang tali yang menggantung ikanku dengan erat. Setelah berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri, akhirnya aku memberikan ikanku pada Mrs. Angstrom.

Wanita itu baru saja berniat menyerahkan gandum kepadaku ketika aku menampiknya dan berpaling pada gadis yang sedang berjalan lesu ke arah kami. Ia menatap tanah di bawahnya, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan. Sepertinya ia gagal mendapat makanan. "_Ma'am, _apa Anda bisa memberi gandum ini untuk gadis itu?"

Mrs. Angstrom mengikuti arah pandanganku, sebelum kembali menatapku. "Pada Annie Cresta, maksudmu?"

Annie Cresta. Aku bertaruh wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang baru keluar dari hutan. Seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu bahwa Panem diperintah oleh Presiden Snow, aku tak tahu _siapa _Annie Cresta.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Nak. Semua orang di distrik ini mengenalmu, tapi kau tidak pernah berusaha mengenal mereka," kata Mrs. Angstrom sembari menarik kembali gandumnya, sedikit tersenyum melihat wajahku yang pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus, "tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah membuktikan bahwa Finnick Odair adalah anak yang baik."

Setelah berterima kasih, aku berjalan menjauhi tempat dagang Mrs. Angstrom. Aku mencari tempat di balik pilar sederhana yang menyangga atap pasar untuk melihat apakah Mrs. Angstrom menepati perkataannya.

Kulihat gadis itu—Annie Cresta—berjalan menuju lapak Mrs. Angstrom. Wajahnya sudah menggambarkan keputusasaan kala ia berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di depan wanita gemuk itu. Baru saja ia membuka mulut, Mrs. Angstrom memberikan sekantung gandum yang tadinya akan diberikan padaku.

Mata hijau nan cantik itu melebar. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar meraih kantung gandum. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi tampaknya Mrs. Angstrom sangat dekat dengan gadis itu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat ramah. Perlahan kulihat raut putus asa itu mencair, menampilkan profil wajah yang lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam matanya yang berbinar-binar.

* * *

Finnick berbalik badan, berjalan menjauh, tanpa menyadari Annie yang memandang punggung lebarnya dengan senyum lemah seraya membisikkan 'terima kasih' berkali-kali.

* * *

**.terima kasih.**

* * *

Aku menyeret trisulaku—yang bahkan lebih tinggi dariku—sambil berjalan di atas pasir putih, meninggalkan jejak berupa garis dan langkah kaki di belakang. Hari itu hari Minggu. Matahari bersinar tepat di atas kepala, menerpa langsung rambut merahku yang tertiup angin.

Aku berniat untuk latihan di laut, tapi bayangan Annie Cresta dini hari tadi selalu mengganggu kepalaku. Ayahku sudah pulang, berarti kemungkinan besar ayahnya juga sudah pulang. Sejak tadi aku memikirkan bagaimana nasib gadis itu. Apa dia memakan gandum yang kuberikan? Atau justru dibuang karena ia tidak mau menerima bantuan?

Frustasi, aku mengacak rambutku. Entah sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan, aku tidak peduli. Aku terus saja berjalan, berusaha mengenyahkan kekhawatiran tak beralasanku terhadap Annie Cresta.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah sampai di tempat biasa aku berlatih. 'Berlatih' yang kumaksud tentu saja menangkap ikan. Aku harus mencari tempat sepi yang tidak mudah dijangkau—gua tepi pantai. Kebetulan, tempatku biasa mencari ikan ini letaknya sangat tersembunyi, hampir 30 menit perjalanan dengan jalan kaki dari pemukiman terdekat. Setengah dari gua itu pun terisi air, sehingga aku harus ekstra hati-hati berpegangan pada batu-batu di dinding gua kalau ingin menangkap ikan di tempat itu. Di atas gua ini adalah hutan tepi pantai yang lebat dan tidak berpenghuni, jadi aku tidak takut karena—sejauh pengalamanku—tidak ada _Peacekeepers _yang berpatroli sampai sini.

Air dari laut tentu saja mengalir ke dalam gua, membentuk sungai bawah tanah yang eksotis. Aku berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding batu dan wajah menghadap langsung ke dinding gua, seperti pemanjat tebing profesional. Yang membedakan hanyalah bahwa aku berjalan ke samping dengan menggigit trisula (jangan tanya betapa menderitanya aku menggigit trisula yang lebih panjang dari tinggi tubuhku).

Semakin ke dalam, pencahayaan semakin berkurang. Aku menjaga langkahku agar tidak masuk terlalu jauh, namun juga tidak terlalu terlihat dari laut lepas. Aku sengaja tidak mencari ikan di laut, karena _Peacekeepers _biasanya berpatroli hampir di seluruh wilayah laut Distrik 4, berusaha menangkap anak kecil nakal sepertiku yang belum dibolehkan menangkap seekor _plankton _pun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat ada ceruk cukup besar di dinding, seperti cabang dari gua utama, namun sangat pendek dan—jika tidak dalam keadaan pasang—air tidak dapat mencapai ujungnya. Di tempat inilah aku biasa beristirahat sembari menajamkan mata untuk melihat ikan yang berenang tak jauh dari permukaan. Di tempat ini pula aku bisa duduk santai dengan menyandarkan trisula ke dinding di belakangku. Dari tempatku, aku masih bisa melihat mulut gua, jadi aku tidak takut tersesat.

Baru saja beristirahat untuk mengatur napas, aku mendengar teriakan seseorang. Sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku menoleh ke arah mulut gua. Dari tempatku, itu hanya terlihat sebagai siluet yang terjatuh dari hutan di atas gua ke dalam air yang tenang. Tapi aku yakin itu adalah manusia. Dan yang membuatku menahan napas ketakutan adalah bahwa dari suara dan sosoknya, aku yakin umurnya belum mencukupi untuk mencari ikan. Atau mungkin saja ia belum bisa berenang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku terjun ke sungai di hadapanku, berenang secepat mungkin menuju tempat jatuhnya anak itu. Aku tak peduli bila _Peacekeepers _melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di mulut gua, yang jelas aku harus menyelamatkan anak itu.

Aku dapat melihat riak air yang berasal dari titik jatuhnya anak itu. Tandanya, anak itu memang belum bisa berenang. Kukayuh lenganku lebih cepat, sebelum akhirnya melihat sosok anak itu yang timbul-tenggelam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuraih pinggang anak itu dan kembali ke ceruk tempat trisulaku bersandar. Aku tak mau mengambil risiko _Peacekeepers _melihat kami berdua. Dapat kurasakan anak itu menyadari ada yang menyelamatkannya, karena ia langsung memegang erat sebelah tanganku yang melingkari pinggangnya. Berenang dengan satu tangan tentu sulit dan melelahkan, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang merasukiku hingga rasa lelah itu tak kupikirkan.

.

.

Begitu sampai di ceruk, aku mengangkat anak itu terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengangkat badanku sendiri ke tempat yang tidak dapat dicapai air. Anak itu, dengan rambut cokelat tebal, tertelungkup tak bergerak dan tak bersuara.

Aku mulai panik. Aku belum pernah menyelamatkan orang sebelumnya, dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya termangu. Setelah mengambil keputusan, aku melangkah mendekati tubuh tak bergerak itu. Bodoh sekali anak ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dilihat dari pakaiannya, anak itu jelas tidak berniat berenang. Lagipula, pakaian jenis itu bisa membuat badan berat dan tenggelam.

Perlahan, aku membalik badannya. Dan seketika aku menahan napas.

Ini Annie Cresta.

.

.

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Kalau _Peacekeepers _melihat, mereka bisa membunuhmu!" bentakku setelah kupompa dadanya untuk mengeluarkan air laut. Ia kini terdiam dan menunduk, memandang ujung sepatunya sendiri.

Aku kembali hilir-mudik di belakangnya. "Kau benar-benar aneh. Untuk apa kau berjalan sejauh ini?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan. Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Kutinggikan nada bicaraku. "Astaga, katakanlah sesuatu!"

Aku mendengar ia mulai terisak. Sebersit perasaan bersalah sesaat hinggap di dadaku. Ketika ia terisak semakin keras, perasaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, seakan-akan aku ingin menarik kembali semua ucapanku dan menghibur gadis itu. _Shit. _Cresta, kau benar-benar aneh. Tadi pagi kau membuatku penasaran dengan matamu, sekarang kau membuatku harus membentakmu.

Menghela napas, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Kuulurkan tangan, berniat menyentuh bahunya. Aku takut ia akan menolak dan berontak, mengingat betapa kasarnya aku tadi.

Belum sempat tanganku hinggap di bahunya, aku mendengar ia bersuara. Suara pertama yang ditujukannya padaku. Masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Terima kasih."

Aku terdiam, membisu seperti patung dengan tangan berjarak sepuluh sentimeter dari bahu kecil itu. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memutar kepala, membuatku—lagi-lagi—harus tenggelam dalam mata hijaunya yang luar biasa cantik, secantik wajahnya, walau bersimbah air mata.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dua kali."

* * *

Sampai sekarang, Finnick tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya dan Annie memiliki mata yang sama. Mengapa mereka dapat bertemu dua kali dalam hari yang sama, tanpa direncanakan. Mengapa Annie saat itu bisa terjatuh dan nyaris tenggelam. Mengapa Annie dapat membuatnya tergila-gila.

* * *

**.dongeng.**

* * *

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah awal mula kedua orangtuamu ini bertemu. Maaf, Nak. Ayahmu memang bukan pendongeng yang hebat."

Finnick tersenyum seraya mengusap perut Annie. Keduanya baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahagia kalau Annie mengandung, membuat Finnick senang bukan main. Sejak pagi, Finnick menghabiskan waktu di kamar dengan Annie dan calon buah hatinya yang masih berlindung di balik kulit perut istrinya itu. Dengan kepala di pangkuan Annie, Finnick tak hentinya bercerita tentang mereka berdua.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu semua cerita tadi adalah dongeng?" tanya Annie dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia tahan. Annie masih cantik dan menawan di mata Finnick, sama cantiknya dengan Annie yang berusia sepuluh tahun. Bedanya, mata Annie yang dulu menyimpan sejuta emosi, sering tampak kosong. Saat-saat seperti itulah Finnick harus ada di sampingnya, menenangkannya, hingga binar itu kembali hidup.

Finnick tertawa renyah mendengar tanggapan sang istri. "Tentu saja tidak, tapi menurutku itu seindah dongeng."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena…" Finnick memiringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Annie, berpura-pura serius berpikir, "karena setiap dongeng berakhir bahagia. Seperti cerita tadi."

.

.

_Andai saja kau tahu, dongeng tidak selalu berakhir bahagia…_

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba Annie teringat sesuatu. "Kau belum tahu, ya, mengapa aku bisa jatuh saat itu?"

Finnick mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut Annie ke mata gadis itu sebelum menggeleng pelan. Benar juga, ia sama sekali tidak bertanya mengapa Annie terjatuh dan nyaris mati. Yang ia ingat saat itu hanyalah bagaimana menenangkan gadis itu dan mengantarnya pulang.

Annie memiringkan kepala, menerawang ke dalam pikirannya sendiri, "Saat itu, kalau tidak salah, aku baru saja dimarahi ayahku. Dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setelah semalaman terjebak badai. Aku lupa apa yang kukatakan padanya hingga ia marah, tapi setelah itu ia langsung mengusirku."

Finnick membisu, menunggu Annie melanjutkan.

Annie berusaha menahan bening yang terbit di sudut matanya dengan menengadah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan kala itu. Aku terus saja berjalan, menyusuri hutan sepanjang pantai. Sampai suatu ketika, aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada. Aku tersesat. Di sebelah kiriku hanya ada hutan lebat dan di sebelah kananku adalah tebing yang menghadap lautan. Aku sangat takut."

Buru-buru Finnick menggenggam tangan Annie yang mulai bergetar. Pria itu tahu, jika Annie mulai tak terkendali seperti ini, ia cukup menunggu waktu sampai Annie benar-benar hilang kendali. Dan hanya itu yang bias ia lakukan, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, meyakinkan Annie bahwa ia ada untuknya.

"Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk di pinggir tebing. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Aku baru saja ingin duduk ketika kakiku tersandung batu dan…"

Annie terisak, menggenggam tangan Finnick erat-erat. "Saat itu aku belum bisa berenang. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan terakhir kali sebelum tubuhku menghantam lautan?"

Finnick hanya diam.

"Aku berpikir, 'ah ya, aku belum berterima kasih pada anak sok bernama Finnick Odair itu'."

.

.

Entah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan tangan saling bertaut. Finnick masih terlelap di pangkuan Annie. Ia baru bangun ketika alarm berbunyi. Alarm yang menandakan misi menuju Capitol akan segera dimulai.

"Maaf, Annie. Aku harus berangkat," ucap Finnick seraya bangkit dari pangkuan Annie.

"Misi ini berbahaya, Finnick," Annie berkata khawatir. "Kau bisa mati."

"Tidak selama kau hidup," jawab Finnick ringan, seraya mengganti bajunya dengan seragam. Annie membantunya berpakaian.

Selesai berpakaian, keduanya berhadapan, mematung dalam diam.

"Aku akan kembali," ujar Finnick akhirnya, dengan suara serak. "Aku pasti kembali."

Sebuah belaian di kepala, satu kecupan, dan satu lambaian, sebelum Finnick menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Annie yang mau tak mau memiliki optimisme yang sama.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya berita buruk itu datang.

Seharian, Annie menangis dan tidak keluar kamar. Hari berikutnya, Annie masih tidak mau keluar kamar. Ia terus bercerita pada calon bayinya, mengulang cerita Finnick, dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin parau.

Dan setiap kali ia mengakhiri cerita, ia sedikit mengubah kata-kata Finnick. "Kau lihat, Nak? Ayahmu memang bukan pendongeng yang baik."

.

.

_Tidak ada cerita yang berakhir bahagia. Karena cerita yang bahagia tidak akan pernah berakhir._

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

_O-oke, menurut saya ini failed. Makasih sudah baca *bows*_**  
**


End file.
